


After it all

by Blue_Quill



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-05
Packaged: 2020-04-08 01:29:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19096975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Quill/pseuds/Blue_Quill
Summary: Where one by one, the members of VM join Vax in the afterlife





	After it all

**Author's Note:**

> Idk i just had a lot of feelings and i love the idea that vm watches over new adventurers

As the years went on, and his family continued forward, Vax watched over them. Trinket was the first to join him. Trinket died in the lap of his mother, with not so little quarter elf children and little gnome toddlers petting and braiding his hair and his family around him. Even Scanlan shed a quiet tear because no matter what he said he still was fond of that bear. And Vax greeted him, and Trinket was happy. Vex never took another beast companion but helped her children raise their little bear cubs. 

Next was Percy. He died with his wife kissing his brow and his children holding his hands and his grandchildren in his lap. With the rest of the party by his side. Vax greeted him with a hug and a meaningful thank you for taking care of Vex. 

Then it was grog, his best friends around him, his beard more grey than black, and his little gnome nieces and nephews climbing all over him. Vax pranked him as soon as he saw him, and they were happy. 

Then, Vex. She had spent her last years with Keyleth and the ashari, and she went with keyleth and pike and scanlan and her children, her grandchildren and her great grandchild around her. She cried when she saw her twin, she cried even harder when Percy came with trinket in tow.

The scanlan and pike, keyleth held their hands as they went together, and they joined Vax and the rest. 

Then there was only Keyleth, and as the world changed around her, with her people and the great great great grandchildren of her best friends around her she finally saw her true love again.

And they were together again, watching over and guiding a new age of heroes and adventurers. And they were happy.


End file.
